Everything
by Weasley is my King
Summary: Hermione contemplates telling Ron exactly how she feels the summer before their sixth year at Hogwarts. Ron finally comes to his senses, but who would've thought that he'd end up throwing himself a pity party? (RW/HG) Please Read & Review.


**__**

Everything.

By, Weasley Is my King

****

Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is fiction. Not real. 

"Ron." Hermione said quietly, almost in a whisper. She sat in the middle of Ron's bed with her feet hanging off, leaning against the wall. Her brown, bushy hair was beginning not be so bushy as she grew up, and she actually was looking more and more beautiful every time Ron saw her.

"What?" He asked absently, sitting on the floor, thoroughly engrossed in a book about Quidditch techniques.

"I just want you to know…" She continued in her soft, almost shy tone of voice. She wiggled her feet off the end of the bed, a nervous habit: fidgeting. "I…"

"What?" Ron asked, rather impatiently, still not looking at her. 

"Well," She took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. She had never been speechless in front of him before. "It's just I… I, um, well, the thing is…"

"Bloody Hell, just spit it out." Ron said, exasperated. He had thrown down the book, Hermione then realized it was the book she had given him when she arrived at the burrow earlier that week. "What is it?"

"Ron!" Ginny threw open the door, her face was unreadable. Maybe he was in trouble. "Mum wants to talk to you." Her hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot, hinting that Ron wasn't moving fast enough for her. Ron rolled his eyes and sighed as he stood up from the floor. If it was even possible, which it was obviously, Ron had actually grown even taller during the summer, not that it was even close to being over. 

Once Ron had left the room, Ginny had waited until he was out of site and out of earshot to skitter into the room, shut the door and sit next to Hermione. Perched on her knees looking at Hermione, she said, "Mum doesn't want to talk to him." Ginny smiled brightly. "I needed to talk to you."

"Okay." Hermione nodded, a little confused on why Ginny didn't just ask for her instead of telling Ron that Mrs. Weasley wanted to talk to him. 

"I heard what you were saying."

"Or not saying." Hermione said, rather disgusted with herself.

"I see the way you look at him, the way you look at each other." Ginny said quietly, in a way telling Hermione she knew her secret. "We all see it. We've all seen it for years."

"What?" Hermione gasped. Everyone knew how she felt about Ron? "You all knew and none of you ever said anything?"

"It's hard to miss, Hermione." Ginny said truthfully. "Anyways, before he comes back," Ginny smiled, still pleased with herself, "I heard you and I had to put a stop to it." Ginny said, half waiting for a thank you from Hermione.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said.

"Well," Ginny sighed, "I just think it'll be a better idea if you wait it out." Hermione made a face. "I mean, you've both waited this long, what's a few more days? He has to come to his senses one day…"

"Ginny," Hermione said, putting her hands in her lap. "I appreciate your guidance, but I've waited five years for him." Hermione looked at Ginny sort of sadly. "I don't want to wait any longer. I just need to tell him how I feel and if he doesn't feel the same way, then fine, but I've got to know if anything will ever happen."

"Five years?" Ginny asked. "Why only five?"

"Only five?" Hermione asked, "Five years is a long time."

"I would've thought six years, considering this is your sixth year at Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled. "I couldn't stand him our first year."

Ron opened the door and glared at Ginny. "She almost made me go deal with the gnomes again." He stomped into his room. "She said since I voluntarily walked downstairs and asked what she needed to talk to me about, I was just asking to go outside and have a little fun with them." He looked at Hermione and then at Ginny. "What are you doing?"

"We were talking, Ronald." Ginny told him. "If you must know." Ginny shook her head dramatically.

"Well, stop that." Ron said, sitting back down on the floor. "And get out of my room."

"Oh, does ickle Ronnikins want to spend some time with Hermione all alone?" Ginny tease in a mock baby voice. Ginny was already strolling towards the door.

"No." Ron grunted. "Get out." Ginny was already half way out the door. Ron reached to the door and shut it, almost smashing Ginny's fingers while doing so, with his long arm. "She's annoying." 

Ron was actually blushing, and he knew it, too. He tried to hide it by picking up is book again, but Hermione had already noticed, not to mention that no book could hide his bright red ears. She felt a smile appear on her face. "Hey, Ron?" Hermione asked, scooting towards the edge of the bed so her feet touched the floor. He looked up at her from his book, his face and ears weren't so red anymore, confirming that the was listening. "We've known each other a long time, right?"

He nodded slowly. "Right."

"And I was thinking…" Hermione said, crossing her legs. "You know how Ginny-"

"What was she doing in my room?" Ron asked immediately. 

"We were just talking." Hermione shrugged, so much for telling him. "It was nothing."

"What were you talking about?" Ron asked curiously, he scooted closer to Hermione from the opposite wall. 

"Nothing really." Hermione shook her head, omitting the truth. "Just dumb things."

"You were talking about Krum, weren't you?" Ron asked, immediately thinking that her mind was always on Viktor, which wasn't true.

Hermione looked surprised. "Oh, yes." She nodded. "Yes, we were. You know Ginny, always after the boys."

"I knew it." He shook his head, not looking at all pleased with being right. He mumbled something along the lines of, "Stupid git," but Hermione couldn't be too sure.

Ron slid back against the wall, obviously now upset. He picked up his book again and started to read, sighed heavily every now and then. "I think I'll write Harry, then." Hermione said, breaking the silence as well as interrupting Ron's sighing pattern. 

"Fine," he shrugged. "While you're at it, why don't you just write another precious love note to Vicky?"

Hermione shut her eyes and sighed, she hated it when he did this. "Maybe I will." She said, just to spite him, she wouldn't actually do it.

"Good." He huffed. 

"Fine."

"Fine." He snapped back.

Hermione grabbed another Quidditch book from the desk beside Ron's bed and settled back against the wall with her feet hanging off of the bed. She sighed again as well. She also reached for a quill and a roll of parchment. She began to write.

__

"Dear Harry,

How are you doing? I've been at the Burrow for two days now and let me just say this: I cannot wait for you to arrive. I hope you're holding up okay, and the Dursleys are treating you all right. I assume from your last letter things aren't too bad. That's good. Ron and I miss you, at least I think he does. What am I saying, yes he misses you. We both just sit here in his room and stay silent. He can be so thick sometimes. 

Harry, I'm going to be honest. This might actually come as a shock to you, but I've just got to tell you. Today, I was going to tell Ron how I feel about him (in case you didn't know, I… well, you know.) Anyways… I was going to tell him, but he just doesn't get it. I hint and hint and hint at it, but he just wonders what I'm trying to say. Honestly, you'd think he'd get it by now. Oh, I don't even know anymore. Do you think he'll ever say something to me? Will I have to be the one to say something first? Does he even think of me that way? I don't even know…."

Ron watched Hermione scribble away on parchment. _Probably writing to Krum, _he thought grimly. Ron felt his blood boil just at the thought of Hermione and Viktor together. He couldn't even begin to think of a reason the two of them continuously sat in his room and said barely anything. Hermione wasn't even anxiously pulling out books and reading them faster than Ron could blink. Hermione had been up for anything, ready to strike up a conversation, willing to do anything Ron wanted, and Ron just sat there, on the floor, reading the book Hermione had brought him. 

Hermione was finishing up her letter to Harry. She folded it and then attached it to Pig. She didn't ask whether or not she could use him. Hermione looked over at Ron, who had now averted his gaze back to his book, and rolled her eyes. She scooted off of the bed, watched Pig fly away, and then walked to the door. _This is ridiculous. I'm not dealing with this,_ Hermione turned the doorknob and took a step out the door.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Hermione snapped. "I'm going to find something else to do instead of just sitting in your stupid room and doing nothing. I don't want to watch you read." She glared at him and shut the door behind her.

It took Ron all of two seconds to realize that she really was upset. He stood up quickly and rushed down the stairs behind her. "Wait!" He shouted. "Hermione, wait."

At the bottom of the steps, Hermione turned around. "What?"

Ron wasn't quite sure why he had chased her down the stairs. "I, er…"

Hermione looked expectantly at him. "Yes?" She asked, "You're what?"

Ron did the only thing that came to mind. He leaped to the floor, jumping down a few stairs. He landed right in front of Hermione, causing her to jump. His hands, warm and soft, cupped her face. Everything was moving so fast, Hermione didn't know what to do . She had barely processed what was going on, let alone braced herself for what was coming next. Ron's lips finally met hers. His lips were warm and soft, just like his hands which hadn't moved from her face. Hermione's arms stayed stupidly at her side. Ron pulled away first, letting go of Hermione's face a moment later. 

"I've been waiting to do that a long time." Ron breathed.

A look of anger crossed Hermione's face. The next thing she knew her hand had net his cheek, leaving a red hand print right there on his left cheek.

The pair had been so wrapped up in themselves that they didn't notice Ginny, Fred & George (they just came for a visit), as well as Harry, who had arrived early, on account of the Dursley's going on a family vacation. The four of them stood back, half hiding behind a wall so Ron and Hermione wouldn't know they were watching. They had heard Ron yelling for Hermione, hearing that Ginny grabbed Harry and pulled him over to where they were standing now with Fred and George. Completely awestruck, Ginny's jaw actually dropped.

"What was that for?" Ron asked, confused.

"A long time?" Hermione asked, her voice actually rising an octave and growing louder by the second. "_A long time?_ You've had _five years _to do that, Ron! _Five years_, do you understand that? And just right now, when I'm angry with you, you decided to leap down a half a flight of stairs, almost knock me over and then kiss me? Are you dense?"

Ron was speechless. 

Ginny was about to stomp into the room and shoot her mouth off, but Harry seized her wrist, shook his head, and mouthed no. He had waited for this moment a long time, five years to be exact. Maybe now they'd stop arguing so much now that they've both come to their senses. Harry wasn't sure who Ginny was more angry with, Ron for kissing her when she was angry or at Hermione for slapping and then yelling at him.

"Say something!" Hermione shouted at him.

"I-" Ron tried.

"Impossible!" Hermione turned on her heel and walked out the front door. She huffed and puffed all the way out to a little bench she had seen Ginny sit before. She needed some time to think. Alone.

Inside the house, Ron stood motionless where Hermione had left her. Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry had stepped out from behind the wall and taken seats at the table, all except for Harry. Harry put a hand on Ron shoulder.

"Sorry, Mate." Harry said, leading Ron to a spot at the table.

"What happened?" Ginny asked frantically. "I thought we had seen it all, but obviously, since she slapped you, we didn't. What did you do?"

Ron's ears turned red with anger as he glared at his only sister. "I didn't do anything!" He shouted. "She just… she…." He started to explain, but there wasn't really anything to explain. "I don't know. It was weird." Not really talking to anyone but himself now. "She was trying to tell me something… then I accused her of talking about Krum… she… she wrote him a letter…. Then she left. She yelled at me. I got up as fast as I could and called after her. And then… I was going to apologize, but I couldn't. So then I just… I just kissed her." He shook his head. "Then she got mad at me."

"I see." Fred nodded, looking to George now.

"Yes." George nodded as well. "Very serious. Very serious indeed." The twins looked at each other again. "I know what the problem is." He announced.

"Do you?" Fred asked seriously. "What is the diagnosis, Helper? Will he make it?"

"I hate to say this, but I think that Hermione Granger has taken residence in his head." He shook his head in mock sadness. "All of the signs are there. Eyes glossed over, talking to himself… I should've seen it before. I think we've lost him."

"Harry!" Ron said, finally surprised that his best friend had arrived early. "What are you doing here?"

"Boys." Ginny shook her head.

"Excuse us." Fred and George said to Ginny. "We're men."

"Sure you are." She smiled at them. She stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to talk to her."

"No, don't." Ron said anxiously. 

"I've got to." Ginny breathed. And then she was gone.

"Drama, drama, drama." George said, standing up from the table. "Let's go, Fred.

Ginny ran to the only place she ever felt safe with her thoughts in hopes that Hermione might be there. When she got to a clearing in some trees with a small bench she saw Hermione's head bowed, her elbows resting on her knees and her hands holding her face. She was trembling. Hermione was crying. Ginny walked slowly to where Hermione sat.

"'Mione?" Ginny asked softly. 

"Hi, Ginny." Hermione said, sitting up strait and wiping her eyes. 

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." She nodded, trying to hold onto whatever dignity she had left. "You saw the whole thing, didn't you?"

Ginny nodded sadly. Ginny sat on the ground, she didn't care how dirty she got anymore. She looked up at her sad friend. "Ron's a dolt." Ginny smiled dejectedly.

"I just don't understand." Hermione shook her head and let out a soft sob. "I wanted it to happen. I really, really like him." Ginny made a face. It didn't matter how many times she heard it or how often she saw the looks the two of them exchanged; she didn't see what Hermione found so appealing about her brother. "Don't make a face. You've got to help me."

"Pardon?" Ginny said, sitting straight up. Exactly what did Hermione have in mind.

"The only boy who has ever liked me happened to be a celebrity, someone Ron really liked. As soon as Ron found out that Viktor had a crush on me he went mad. You saw him, completely mad. It wasn't like I wanted Viktor to… it wasn't like I wanted it all to happen. It just seems that there are so many setbacks between Ron and I." Hermione sighed. "And if it's not Viktor, it's him. He just… he makes me so frustrated. He drives me completely mad, and yet, I find him completely… perfect." Ginny tried her hardest to forget that she was talking about her brother and focused on Hermione talking about someone else. She noticed Hermione's slight smile. "Despite the fact that he doesn't realize things until it's too late, and that he's sloppy, doesn't do his homework, and extremely unobservant, I like him. A lot."

"Then why on earth did you slap him?" Ginny asked. "I mean, if you really like him as much as you say you do, then why did you yell at him?"

Hermione smiled a real smile. "He's slow." She said simply. 

"You would have to be dead to not realize that." Ginny laughed. "But honestly, you yelled at him. He's completely confused. And," Ginny said dramatically, "I left him with three useless boys. They're probably trying to give him advice." Ginny shook her head. "Why am I the relationship peace keeper?"

"Because you've been in so many relationships, of course." Hermione laughed. "You see all, you hear all, and know all. That is why we all go to you for guidance." She smiled sweetly. "What? Three?"

"Oh, yeah." Ginny smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "You didn't see any of us watching you guys. Fred and George are home for a quick visit and Harry arrived earlier because the Dursley's went on a vacation, after checking with the Order first, of course."

"Harry's here?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Ginny nodded. "Besides the fact that Ron's slower than the dead, why were you so upset?"

"Oh." Hermione said, wiping her eyes again. "Right. Well, I was just so overwhelmed. I have been waiting for five years. That's practically forever! And all last year I was just waiting and waiting for it to all happen and it never did." Hermione explained. "I just wanted it so bad and then I felt… I don't know, let down. I was in an awful mood to begin with and then he almost knocked me over and well, I was just overwhelmed. It wasn't how I had hoped it would have been." Hermione looked at her feet. "Do you have any idea how I feel?" Hermione asked desperately.

"Sort of." Ginny nodded, keeping Harry in mind. The truth was, she truly thought she was over him. She also had moved on. And then moved on again, but dating Dean was just a lie. She knew that Ron was going to play the roll of the protective older brother and it didn't matter who she dated, he was going to do it no matter what. 

"What should I do?" Hermione asked, finally asking for advice.

Ginny shrugged, but a smile appeared. "Talk to him." Ginny nodded. "That's all you really can do."

"Do you think he'll be mad?"

"No." Ginny shook her head, standing up and brushing the dirt off of herself. "Come on. Go rescue him from the boys. They don't know what they're talking about.

"How's Dean?" Hermione asked as they were walking back to the house. 

"Oh." Ginny sighed, she might as well break the news now. "We were never dating. I lied."

"What? Why?"

"Because of Ron." Ginny said simply. "It doesn't matter who I date, no one will ever be good enough."

"That's not true." Hermione said. "Harry's good enough." She said with a slight smile.

"Pardon?" Ginny asked, laughing.

"I'll bet Harry will be good enough." Hermione repeated herself. 

Ginny didn't push for one reason. If there was one thing she could live without, it was having Harry on her brain constantly. She really was over him, totally and completely. She had moved on. She was happy. He didn't… he couldn't like her. He liked Cho, everyone knew it. It was so obvious. And on top of all of that, to Harry, Ginny was probably just Ron's little sister; not someone Harry could see himself dating. It was just crazy.

The rest of the way the two girls walked in silence. Hermione was trying to think of something to say to Ron. Ginny pushed Harry from her mind and couldn't help but wonder where her parents were. They had said that they just needed to run some errands for an hour or so, but that had been in the morning.

Ginny and Hermione walked inside of the Burrow. Hermione gave Harry a quick hug before looking at Ron, who was sulking at the table. Fred and George were no where to be found. Hermione pointed at Ron and then motioned for him to follow her. Harry looked at Ginny furrowing his brow, asking what was going on. She looked at him from across the room meaning that she would tell him in a second, as soon as they were safely upstairs.

"Haven't I suffered enough?" Ron asked, feeling sorry for himself. "You already slapped me. I get the message. Loud and clear." 

Hermione glared at him. She stood with her hands on her hips as Ron fell onto his bed with a deep sigh. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Ron." Hermione said seriously, taking a couple of steps towards Ron. "And you haven't even begun to feel the suffering I could bestow upon you." She added with a slight smile.

Ron rolled his eyes and sat up. "Care to tell me why you've locked me in my room with you?"

Hermione continued to smile. It was worse than she thought. He was really throwing himself a pity party. "Ron, Ron, Ron." She said, still smiling as she shook her head. She continued to walk closer to him. "Whatever happens, happens." She said seriously. "Do you understand me?"

Ron nodded. Again, all he wanted to do was kiss her soft lips. He didn't even knew she wore any kind of make up, or maybe she just tasted good, like strawberries. Really, really good strawberries. 

Hermione sat down on the end of the bed, intending she would move closer and closer as the conversation continued. "Listen, we're old enough now to confront each other about how we feel. We should be able to discuss this. Now, if you would like, I can start."

Ron just stared at her. 

"I like you, Ron. I do." She shrugged, a very un-Hermione-like thing to do. "I won't deny it." She stood up from the bed and began to pace in front of him. "And I've liked you for some time."

"Five years." Ron added to the conversation.

Hermione just nodded. "And although we fight, I know that you like me too. You're not as sly as you think you are. I see you stealing glances from across the room or just across a table and I see the way your ears turn red whenever I talk about Viktor-"

"Bloody hell." Ron sighed. "Are you dating him?"

"This is what I'm talking about." Hermione nodded. "You immediately forget whatever is going on and assume there's something going on between us. You're jealous."

"I am not." Ron said stubbornly as he stood up. "Is there something between you and Krum?"

"No." 

"Then why do you always write him letters and stuff?" Ron asked, proving Hermione's point even further.

"Because we're friends."

"But you… you like him." Ron said. "Don't you?"

"It's you." Hermione said simply. "You."

"Me?" Ron asked, just to make sure.

Hermione nodded. She took a few steps until her lips were just barely touching Ron's. "You."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, taking a step back. He was all for Hermione kissing him, but he wanted to make sure he wouldn't be slapped again. 

Hermione shook her head in surprise. "Are you going to continue to ruin the moment or are you going to come over here and do what you should've done a long time ago?"

Ron smiled a goofy smile and took a step forward, ending up where he stood just seconds beforehand. Hermione's soft lips brushed against his and before they knew it, it was five years of deep feelings bursting out into the open. Everything had changed. 

Everything.


End file.
